One for One
by TheVausemanFeels
Summary: My take the on bar scene (I want to taste what you taste like) in Season 2 Ep. 10 from Piper's POV. [one-shot/possibly two]


**_A/N: I know I know. What am I doing writing this and I should be finishing Calamity? Well this idea has been floating around in my head for a bit and I just needed to get it out. I'm still working on Calamity but things are kinda slow at the moment so hopefully getting this out will get the creative juices flowing again so please continue to bear with me!_**

**_Also to the anon that left the review on Calamity calling me a whore and telling me to update, if you're reading this...seriously dude? Grow up, I'm not on your schedule lol_**

**_This is all Piper's POV so hopefully this isn't too confusing. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>You eye the door of the bar knowing that you shouldn't be here. There was really no reason to be here.<p>

"_Except for the fact that she's here." _You remind yourself as you push the door open and step inside the dimly lit bar. It wasn't exactly the best reasoning seeing as things hadn't exactly ended well the last time you two were in the same room together yet here you are so you give the place a quick once over.

There are a decent amount of people milling about drink and conversing, doing the normal shit you'd expect to find in a bar. There was the typical rowdy group of guys at one of end the place, cursing and being a general nuisance but that's not your concern tonight. You turn and inspect the other side of the bar and find exactly what, or rather _who_ you're looking for.

You maneuver your way through the crowd and take a seat at the far end of the bar away from their group but still close enough to keep an eye on her _and_ her deranged girlfriend as you don't want a repeat of last time.

You figure that calling Sylvie deranged might be a bit unwarranted as you aren't sure you wouldn't do the same thing had you found your girlfriend in bed with another woman, but before you can assess what your course of action would be, the bartender comes up and stirs you from your thoughts and you order a pinot gigot for some liquid courage. _The perks of being a lightweight_.

Halfway through your glass, you look over at Alex and see her playing quarters at her table with Sylvie and a few other people. She seems to genuinely be having a good time with her and from the looks of it she's patched things up with her girlfriend. It's honestly a bit of a shot to your confidence but you still can't bring yourself to leave, not when you've come this far. Your nerves weren't going to outweigh your determination like they had since you were a child, not this time.

You watch as she takes her turn and shoots her quarter but misses and downs a shot of liquor as her punishment and find yourself smiling as she shivers from the taste, wishing that it was you sitting next to her and playing drinking games instead of eyeing her from across the bar.

But before you can get too wrapped up in the thought of being the girl on Alex's arm, you see her get up and walk in your direction. So like any person trying to remain unseen, you turn back around and blend in with the crowd at the bar though you are still sure to hide your face when she walks past you, _alone_. _Bingo._

You finish what's left of your wine and follow her towards the bathroom as you might not get another chance to catch Alex by herself. And thankfully when you get there, she's leaning against the wall waiting and it's as if some higher being was making damn sure that you got your opportunity to say your piece to Alex.

"Hey," you say getting her attention and making her turn around. You try to play it cool but you can't help letting your eyes drink in all of her features. _Her jet black hair, her smooth pale skin, that stupid fucking smirk and those lips._

This could be the last time you ever see her and you want to remember everything about this mysterious woman who had quickly and effortlessly become the object of your affection.

She instantly recognizes you as she proceeds to look you up and down, very clearly and pleasantly surprised to see you.

"Hey." She answers back as she checks over your shoulder as if looking for someone and instinctively you do the same while she continues, "What are you doing here?"

Her question is punctuated with a quick flick of her eyebrows as if she's waiting for you to give her some bullshit answer. It isn't condescending but rather inquisitive and also a reminder to you that she can see bullshit from a mile away. You learned that lesson the first time you crossed paths and it causes you to falter for a second but you recover in time to swallow the lump that's been forming in your throat from the time you walked into the bar.

"Oh…I just…umm. I heard about the burlesque show."

"Oh." She says with a chuckle that might have been covering her slight disappointment that you weren't here for the sole purpose of seeing her again. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

"You?"

"My friend Rachel's in it. She does this routine with a Ray Romano puppet." She explains while you nod along dumbly, never breaking eye contact. You're entranced by her voice, her presence…_her_.

"It's surprisingly sexy." She finishes with a chuckle that you laugh along with, albeit a little _too_ hard all while your eyes still never leave her face.

But soon, too soon, the laughing stops and it's just you two. She brushes some of her hair out of her face and your eyes connect once more. But this time it's different.

You're not making eye contact because it's what you do when you speak to another person, but rather because you _can't_ stop looking at her and if you're not mistaken you're fairly certain things are the same for her.

You can't help glancing down at her lips momentarily as you remember the last time you felt those lips brush against yours as your smile slowly fades because then again you can't be too sure of her motives. Last time she looked at you like that, the night ended with you getting punched in the face.

After what seems like minutes of silence she breaks the silence. "Ugh…Look I'm really sorry about that night, Piper." You glance down at your shoes, now _highly_ unsure of Alex's motives.

"I'm _not_ a shady person," she continues.

"Oh, come on, don't worry about it," you say brushing it off nonchalantly as you once again avoid eye contact with the brunette and look back towards the main part of the bar confirming that Sylvie is nowhere in sight.

You take a step to your right and lean against the wall there, for added protection in case someone was indeed watching but also subconsciously closing the distance between the two of you.

"I mean, I've never been punched before. It was probably a good life experience." It comes out sarcastic, but that's fine. You have a right to be pissed, she lied to you (well by omission) and then because of her you got punched in the face.

She chuckles at your analysis of the situation and gives you a big toothy smile that fades into a more serious look as your eyes lock once more. You swear you've never made this much eye contact with anyone in your life. _Well you've never felt like this with anyone else, _you remind yourself.

"I meant it when I said that things were _complicated_." You hear her but you search for the sincerity in her eyes that you hear in her words.

"I'm new to the whole relationship thing," She continues. "You know, I don't…I don't know the rules." Again she flicks her eyebrows skyward as she gives you a smoldering stare.

_Is she feigning innocence here? _You question silently. _She's an adult, of course she knows the rules of a relationship! Fuck it, she said exactly what I wanted to hear..._

"That's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun." You catch yourself focusing on her full lips again and when you look back up at her you know you have her attention. You've been on the receiving end of that look before. A look of want…lust…_need_.

Just then the bathroom door opens forcing you two apart but also making you aware of just how close you had been. It's clear that you are both displeased by the interruption and that this could be the end of this conversation.

"_It's now or never" _you tell yourself_. _You got lucky that she was out here waiting to begin with and if you don't make your motives clear this opportunity may never present itself again. So you gather all your confidence and go for it.

Looking deep into her green eyes you begin, "Listen, I don't want to stand in the way of true love. I mean, if that is your future wife out there, by all means tell me to back off."

She's holding your gaze and listening intently so you continue.

"But you pursued _me_, and I liked it. I've..." You feel yourself beginning to falter again, not because of nerves but rather because you don't know how exactly to explain yourself. So you try and begin again, "I've never felt…"

At hearing the word _felt_, her eyebrows raise in interest at the same time a smirk appears on her face. You momentarily avert your gaze but still find it in yourself to look back up at her and finish what you started.

"You, know I've never really thought of myself as a very sexual person but ever since…" You hadn't noticed how she had slowly closed the gap between you until you lean in to whisper in her ear, "I want to taste what you taste like."

When you pull back from her, you can only get yourself to focus on her lips even when she brings her hand up to your face and pulls you closer. All you can think about are those full lips and how they look, how they feel and how they taste.

And soon you don't have to think about it because she captures your lips in a slow, soft kiss that quickly turns feverish as you pull each other closer, not having realized just how much you both wanted this.

Then in one swift move she breaks the kiss and opens the bathroom door again, pulling you inside behind her by the hand but not without you both glancing behind yourselves one last time to make sure no one sees you before she shuts the door.

You both know what you're doing is wrong, but you can't help it because it feels too…_right_.

The moment you hear the click of the door knob you push her against it and resume your kiss, quickly directing her attention away from the locking the door because _f__uck the lock_.

You can't get enough of the way her lips feel against yours and the way she's kissing you as your bodies meld together. You can feel how much she wants you in every one as she slides her hands down the back of your jeans and grabs handfuls of your ass so you feel her everywhere. It sends a jolt through your body and straight to your core as you feel yourself get wet, instinctually pressing into her as you search for more pressure.

_They always tell you, "No expectations, no disappointments." But holy fuck this was exceeding even your wildest expectations. _

There's a loud thud accompanied by a slight pain in your back as Alex switches your positions and pushes you against the wall. Her hands wander and roam under your satin pink shirt before settling on your hard nipples which she flicks and rolls as she presses a thigh into your center. She does so, never breaking the kiss and you can only give-in and revel in this heavenly indulgence.

It feels so fucking good to have Alex all over you again. To taste the alcohol on her breath, to breathe in her scent. Fuck, it's all so good that you actually almost forget what you really came here for.

It takes you a moment (or two if you're being honest) to muster up the will power to _want_ to push Alex away from yourself, but eventually you do it and even with her touch gone, your body is still abuzz.

You see her smirk at you, wondering what you're going to do next as you both stare at each other with hooded eyes and breathing heavily. Making the first move you reach for the waist of her pants and pull her closer by her belt, cupping her face and kissing her more slowly than before, a pace to which she seamlessly adapts.

Not knowing what else to do with your hands you settle on running them up and down her sides, but soon she redirects your hands to her plentiful breasts and squeezes, wordlessly telling you exactly where she needs you. Building on Alex's instructions, you reach one under her shirt and bra and knead the soft flesh, rolling her nipples as she had done to you, while your other hand undoes her belt.

You feel her smile into your kiss as you finish undoing her belt and eagerly move onto the button and zipper of her jeans which come undone with little effort. Somehow you had managed to get this far without your nerves getting the best of you, but this was it, the big moment.

Sensing your hesitance, she breaks the kiss and looks into your eyes as she places her hand over yours and guides it down her stomach, over her clit and to her wet slit. You note how her muscles jump as your hand slides over her bare skin and how warm and wet she is.

"Just do what feels right." She whispers and you start rubbing your palm over her clit, a soft moan escaping her lips from the sensation as she puts both hands against the wall behind you to brace herself.

She leans in and kisses your fiercely, biting you lip and encouraging your movements as you easily slide one finger and then another one into her.

You glance down and feel her gaze follow yours as you watch your finger slide in and out of her. You look up and she smiles at you while trying to keep her composure, her eyelids fluttering trying to stay up and now you're the one wearing the smirk.

Remembering how Alex's body responded earlier as you rubbed her clit, you add that to your motions with the positive result being instant as she finally loses her control and a moan, that sends tingles down your spine, rips from her mouth.

You increase the pace of your fingers and the pressure on Alex's clit because if you guys continued much longer or if Alex got much louder, you'd surely get caught. Seconds later you bring about her impending orgasm and feel as her walls pulse while you kiss her and swallow her moans.

_"Welp you're 1 for 1 on giving girls orgasms"_ your mind informs you, as she breaks your kiss to catch her breath while the last waves of pleasure wash over her. Exhausted she rests her forehead against yours and you can't help the smile that creeps onto your face as watch her attempt pull herself back together.

Slowly you remove your fingers from her and bring them up to your mouth, still wet with her juices and lick them off as she watches, savoring the distinct taste and making her green eyes once again go dark and her mouth hang open at your boldness.

"I love the way you taste."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I'm kinda thinking that this might turn into a two-shot, the other half being Alex's POV from this scene but I'm worried that it might be kind of repetitive so leave me a review and lemme know what you think and thanks for reading! **_


End file.
